The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae. 
The new cultivar is a product resulting from the cross of ‘B0015-5’ and ‘B0015-4.’ ‘B0015-5’ is a rose flowering Diascia. ‘B0015-5’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B0015-4’ is a lilac flowering Diascia. ‘B0015-4’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B0015-5’ nor ‘B0015-4’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Diascia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.